The Only Exception
by BridgeToReality
Summary: Beca and Chloe break it off, because Chloe thinks Beca isn't as committed to their relationship as her. She doesn't understand why Beca is afraid to open up until she ends up in a little cafe where Beca's love is proven. Based off of Paramore's 'The Only Exception'. One-shot. First fic on the site. :) Tell me what you think.. xx


As Beca was still an infant who had yet to learn, she always expected her family to be "perfect". Her daddy is the strong, brave king. Her mommy is the beautiful, charitable queen. And she is the princess to complete this kingdom. Her life was perfect. She had everything she ever wanted. But, around 7 years of age, she noticed her parents getting in small arguments, and it worried her. One night of these fights, her dad slept on the couch in their living room downstairs, while her mother, in the master bedroom upstairs.

"Daddy?" Beca asked.

"Bec, what's wrong? What are you still doing up?" Her dad whispered, pulling her onto his lap.

Beca took a moment before answering, "Do you and mommy not love each other anymore?"

Her father chuckled. "Sweetie, mommy and I love each other, very much. We're both just… having bad days."

"Then why not make it a good day before it ends?" Beca asked hopefully.

She immediately stood from hip lap, and pulled him up the stairs, not letting go of his hand until she had to reach the doorknob to her parent's bedroom.

"Bec, mommy might be sleeping now, let's not wake her." Her dad informed, but Beca stood her ground.

She pushed through the door, and saw her mom lying in bed with a tear-stained face, with her headphones on.

"Mommy?" Beca tugged, and her mom sat up taking her earpiece off.

Beca didn't have to say anything, she just stood between her mom and dad, grabbing her mom's hand and joining her mother's and father's hands, forcing them to intertwine. All her parent's did was smile and laugh.

"I- I just…. I want you guys to be happy." Beca said innocently, staring at the floor.

"As long as you're happy, we're happy." Her mother said looking up at her husband. They exchanged apologies. And her father laid in bed next to his wife. Sneakily, Beca quickly jumped onto the bed in between her mother and father. The couple giggled.

"Goodnight, Bec."

"We love you."

"I love you too." Beca said.

* * *

Nights like these occurred more often, but were getting harder for Beca to bring the two together.

One night, she went to go check her father downstairs, but instead saw him walking down the stairs in jeans, a sweater, and two suitcases.

"Daddy? Where are you going?" Beca asked before he could reach the front door.

He sighed. "Bec, daddy has a long business trip. And he won't be back for a while."

Beca already started to form tears. Not letting them fall.

"You're leaving mommy and me? W- Why? I thought you- You said as long as I'm happy, you and mommy are happy! I can be better! I-I'll go to bed e-earlier. And I'll clean up my toys after I'm d-done play-" Beca couldn't restrain herself anymore and fell to the ground hugging her knees. "I- daddy, please… Don't leave."

Her dad wraps his arms around her, lightly sobbing." I'll still see you every weekend, Bec. We'll go to the ice cream shop and play at the park an-"

"But what about you and mommy."

He never answered. She started to cry harder, and instantly pushed him away.

"Bec-" "No." Beca ran up the stairs and slammed her door, locking herself in her room.

An hour later she came back out and saw her dad crying downstairs. After several minutes, he sat up and wrote a letter, leaving it on the table and left without another word. That day broke Beca. Her mom still tried to make Beca happy, but Beca became silent as a mouse. Her father never showed up on the weekends like he said. The first time Beca saw her dad after the day he walked out was at court. She had to answer questions and her mother got custody over her. She hated her life after that. She didn't want anything to doo with the outside world, and on her 10th birthday, her dad took her out to watch a disney movie and became even more upset when she met his new wife Sheila. Before, when her parents used to take her out to movies, she'd end up falling asleep in her dad's lap, getting carried home. But now, she couldn't pay attention, because her dad and step-monster were having a make out session in the back row. She couldn't stand it. So she got up, and left without another word. She hated movies even more after that. Her father didn't even notice she was gone. She phoned her mom to pick her up. And when they got back home, she apologized to her mom for being a hassle, but her mom wasn't upset with her, but with her father. Warren finally noticed she was gone when the movie ended and he got a phone call interrupting him and Sheila. After, that Beca and her father never spoke. Until now..

* * *

"Bec, you've been here for a month and still have no friends."

"Kimmy Jin is my friend."

"Nope" Her Asian roommate bluntly stated.

The conversation ended better than Beca expected. After she left for the showers. It was around 2 in the afternoon, and most college students were either having classes, or hanging with friends.

Beca was unaware that there were even people in the bathroom and was lightly singing the chorus of Titanium as she tested the temperature of the water. Suddenly…

"You CAN sing!"

And that is how Beca and Chloe officially met. Although, they had an encounter before at the Activities Fair, it wasn't their proper introduction. As time passed, Beca and Chloe grew a special friendship, Jesse being the "older" over-protective brother of Beca. Around 3 months after they met, they began a meaningful relationship. Beca promised herself not to love after seeing her parents end unhappily. But Chloe was Beca's exception for giving love a try.

"Bec, I need to t tell you something." Chloe sighed.

Beca knew something was bothering Chloe, but didn't want to push her.

"Okay, lay it on me." "But, I'm scared you'll freak, and think I'm weird."

"Chlo, you barged into my shower butt naked forcing me to sing your lady jam with you. We've gone past this weird stage by now." Beca said winking.

"But, this is different." "Yet, I'm still here. Whatever it is, I won't laugh or be a bitch and tease you or anything."

"Would you want to, maybe go… on a date?" "With you?" "Yes. Becs, I really like you, and I think you're really nice, and have a sweet personality even though you'd probably disagree. Aubrey kept telling me to follow my heart and I mean.. Oh god, you're probably not even into girls, I should just go. I'm rea-" Chloe was cut off with Beca's lips attaching to hers and instantly melted into the kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Chloe smiled brightly.

"No Chlo, I only did that, cause you wouldn't shut up." Beca smirked and Chloe rolled her eyes, kissing Beca one more time before they cuddled on Beca's bed, listening to music.

Four months into their relationship, Beca knew almost everything about Chloe, yet Chloe hardly clue, for Beca wouldn't open up no matter how much she begged her. But soon…

"Beca I can't do this anymore." Chloe said coming into Beca's dorm room.

Beca turned around in her swivel chair and stood up, taking Chloe's hands in hers, but Chloe pushed them away.

"Do what anymore?" Beca asked, afraid of what she expects.

"This." Chloe gestured between her and Beca. "I've told you everything about me, I've opened up to you, but it's like this relationship is so one-sided. I love you, I know it's so sudden, but I do. But if you can't meet me halfway, I can't be with you."

Beca already had tears streaming down her face.

"No, p-please. Baby, I'll try harder, I'm trying, I honestly am. But I'm afraid. I'm fucking terrified. I'm in a relationship with a beautiful girl I don't deserve, and just thinking about it scared me. I've never done this before. Just please." Beca begged, she was soon on her knees, hugging Chloe's waist, afraid to lose what she loved most.

"Prove it to me." Was all Chloe said, and with that, she left.

Chloe and Beca were both heartbroken after that and all the Bellas could see.

"Hey shorty." Fat Amy says, walking towards Beca with Cynthia and Lily following closely behind.

Beca didn't even bother to look up, she just shrugged. "I can't do this anymore." Cynthia stated. Beca looked up concerned. Cynthia got on one knee, in front of Beca.

"Okay, Chloe said to prove it to you when you two split right?"

"Yeah?" "So, you're gonna prove it. I know the great badass Dj Beca Mitchell does not go down without a fight. Therefore, we're going to help you with ginger over there back..

At that same exact moment, Stacie and Aubrey were going up to Chloe who was hugging her knees at the top of the bleachers.

"Hey Chlobear." "Hi." "You want to talk?" "Not really." Stacie and Chloe said back and forth.

"Well, you're going to listen." Aubrey said loud and proud.

"You are not going to sob and mope around everyday, because some alt girl has commitment issues. The girls and I are going to take you to a café tonight. They have really cool performers there, and really good food. And it'll help you move on from her. Now c'mon, so I can help you get ready." Aubrey stated pulling Chloe to her feet.

"I don't have a say in this, do I?'

Later that night, all the Bellas, apart from Beca, were sitting around a table in front of the stage, passing around drinks."

"Guys, thank you so much. For this. I really- It means a lot to me, but I kind of have a headache and I'm a little tired, so I thi-"

Chloe was cut off by the sound of a familiar voice echoing in the mic. "I-is this thing on? Oh, um. Hey...everyone. I'm Beca, and this song is something I wrote for a special girl named Chloe. I wasn't being there for her and I lost the one person who made an effort to break my walls. I love her so much, and I just hope she still feels the same way." Beca said not breaking eye contact with Chloe.

Suddenly, a little stickie note was passed to Chloe that said, "This is my story."

The lights around the café dimmed down, and stage lights were centered on the short brunette holding a guitar in her hands.

She started to play an unfamiliar tune no one knew except her.

_**When I was younger I saw my daddy cry**_

_**And curse at the wind.**_

_**He broke his own heart and I watched**_

_**As he tried to reassemble it.**_

_**And my momma swore**_

_**That she would never let herself forget.**_

_**And that was the day that I promised**_

_**I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.**_

_**But darling,**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul**_

_**That love never lasts.**_

_**And we've got to find other ways to make it alone.**_

_**Or keep a straight face.**_

_**And I've always lived like this**_

_**Keeping a comfortable distance.**_

_**And up until now I have sworn to myself**_

_**That I'm content with loneliness.**_

_**Because none of it was ever worth the risk.**_

_**Well you are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**I've got a tight grip on reality,**_

_**But I can't let go of what's in front of me here.**_

_**I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up.**_

_**Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-ohhh.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

Beca got off the stage, kneeling in front of Chloe, whom had tears in her eyes.

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**And I'm on my way to believing.**_

_**Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.**_

Instantly, Chloe put her hands on both sides of Beca's face, making their lips meet. Everyone was cheering and applauding.

"I promise, I'll tell you the full story, everything, all of me, from the beginning." Beca said as she rested her forehead on Chloe's.

"I love you, Becs." Was all Chloe managed to say.

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist, pulling them closer together. And kissed her lips one more time.

"I love you too, red."


End file.
